Inna
by charmeine
Summary: "Wypatruj sercem, czego oczy dostrzec nie mogą, a odnajdziesz drzwi, których nie ma".


**INNA**

Delikatny wietrzyk muskał przyjemnie jej twarz, a woda w pobliskim strumyku szeptała łagodnie kołysankę do snu. Zdaniem Alicji, to właśnie o tej porze, w świetle popołudniowego słońca, góry prezentowały się najlepiej. Przyjeżdżała tu w każde wakacje, jednak widok z tej polany nigdy nie przestawał jej zachwycać. Było coś niesamowitego w chmurach zabarwionych na najpiękniejsze odcienie różu i fioletu, we mgle otaczającej wysokie szczyty, w śpiewie ptaków i odgłosach owadów, które tutaj wydawały się czystsze niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

Oczywiście, niewiele osób dostrzegłoby te szczegóły. Alicja zauważyła, że większość ludzi nie zwraca uwagi na takie rzeczy. Ludzie wolą pilnować swoich przyziemnych spraw i zachowują się tak, jakby nie istniało nic ważniejszego od podpisania nowego kontraktu, wydania nowej linii produktu albo nawet obejrzenia kolejnego odcinka serialu w telewizji. Za każdym razem, kiedy Alicja zaczynała opowiadać o książkach pełnych magii, o marzeniach, o świecie, w którym miłość i przyjaźń nie są uznawane za słabości, wymieniali protekcjonalne uśmiechy, kazali jej milczeć, albo ewentualnie kręcili ze zmartwieniem głowami. Mówili, że powinna zejść na ziemię, że jest już za stara na takie rzeczy; w końcu ma siedemnaście lat.

Jednak Alicja nie potrafiła zejść na ziemię. Nie, kiedy wokół niej działo się tyle niesamowitych rzeczy. Magicznych rzeczy, których nie potrafiła wyjaśnić… Czasem wydawało jej się, że widzi coś kątem oka. Jakiś dziwny błysk albo ruch, tam gdzie nic nie powinno się ruszać. Słyszała na ulicach dziwne słowa, wypowiadane ściszonymi głosami. Ludzie, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą stali w pobliżu, nagle znikali jej z oczu, mimo że nie było wokół żadnych miejsc, gdzie mogliby się schować. Nad głową zauważała obiekty, których kształty nie były podobne ani do samolotów, ani do żadnych znanych jej gatunków ptaków. Kilka razy wydawało jej się, że budynki drżą, jakby dopiero co przestały się poruszać. Raz, gdy przechodziła obok ruin starej fabryki, mogłaby przysiąc, że na ułamek sekundy na ich miejscu stała zupełnie inna budowla. Czuła nagłe zmiany w powietrzu, niezwiązane z wiatrem ani z zapachem, będące raczej uczuciem, jakby otaczała ją ze wszystkich stron jakaś niesamowita energia. Często miała wrażenie, że coś próbuje się przed nią ukryć, że czegoś nie widzi.

Ponieważ widziała te rzeczy odkąd sięgała jej pamięć, nie przerażały jej; uważała je za część siebie i swojego życia. Lubiła tłumaczyć je sobie fantastycznymi historiami, pełnymi magii i niesamowitych stworzeń. To dlatego uwielbiała spędzać wakacje tutaj, na wsi ze swoimi dziadkami, którzy byli jej zdaniem najspokojniejszymi i najbardziej wyrozumiałymi ludźmi na ziemi. Przepadała za ich małym domkiem nad rzeczką i położonym niedaleko olbrzymim lasem. Najchętniej przeleżałaby tu cały dzień, jednak jej blada skóra już zaczynała szczypać i przybierać czerwony odcień. Wstała więc i postanowiła przed powrotem do domu przejść się po lesie, który o tej porze wyglądał wyjątkowo pięknie.

Weszła między drzewa i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy otoczył ją przyjemny chłód. Zagłębiała się coraz bardziej w las, zachwycona starymi, powyginanymi drzewami i bujną roślinnością. Minęła godzina, zanim w końcu się zatrzymała. Wiedziała, że jeśli chce zdążyć przed zmrokiem, musi zawracać w stronę domu. Odwróciła się, a serce zamarło jej w piersi. Zamrugała oczami, pewna, że to kolejne przewidzenie, które za moment zniknie. Dzisiaj jednak było inaczej i nie było mowy o pomyłce.

Przed nią stał jednorożec. Jego srebrna sierść lśniła w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, przedzierających się przez gęste korony drzew. Róg na jego czole zdawał się jaśnieć własnym światłem, a gdy odrzucił na bok śnieżnobiałą grzywę, Alicja ujrzała mądre oczy, kryjące w sobie wszystkie kolory tęczy. Zwierzę otaczała aura tak intensywnej magii, że Alicja przez chwilę nie mogła oddychać. Nie znała słów, które mogłyby opisać, jak piękne było stworzenie.

Emocje ścisnęły jej gardło, a oczy zwilgotniały, gdy wyciągnęła do niego drżącą rękę. Jednorożec spojrzał na nią spokojnie i podszedł wolnym, eleganckim krokiem. Już po chwili Alicja gładziła delikatnie cudowną sierść. Po jej twarzy spływały łzy, a głos trząsł się, gdy odezwała się cicho.

– Wiedziałam. Przez te wszystkie lata wiedziałam. – Zwierzę spojrzało na nią tak, jakby rozumiało, co teraz czuje i trąciło ją lekko łbem w policzek. Alicja przylgnęła do jego boku i całą duszą czerpała magię, która biła od niesamowitej istoty. Poczuła się tak, jakby wielki ciężar został zdjęty z jej ramion. Nie wiedziała jak długo tak stała, stworzenie zdawało się nie mieć nic przeciwko, gdy nagle usłyszała dziwny trzask i głosy ludzi, rozmawiających ze sobą głośno.

– Myślałem, że jednorożce nie podchodzą do mugoli, panie Diggory.

– Tak, to bardzo dziwne, Dirk.

– Załatwmy to szybko i wracajmy. Mam jeszcze raport do napisania.

Alicja niechętnie oderwała się od zwierzęcia i rozejrzała dookoła. Zapadł zmrok, lecz jednorożec nadal promieniował jasnym światłem. W jej stronę zbliżało się szybkim krokiem dwóch mężczyzn, oświetlających sobie drogę długimi latarkami. Ubrani byli w identyczne szaty ze złotymi emblematami na piersi. Jeden z nich miał siwe włosy, drugi wyglądał na niewiele starszego od niej. Dopiero gdy zatrzymali się przy niej, zauważyła, że światło emanowało nie z latarki, lecz z długich patyków, które trzymali w rękach.

– Czy to różdżki? – zapytała, zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył się odezwać. Szok, który przeżyła na widok jednorożca, sprawił, że nie myślała o grzecznościach. Starszy mężczyzna wydawał się lekko zaskoczony jej pytaniem, jednak odpowiedział:

– Tak, to różdżki. Niestety nie powinna tego panienka wiedzieć.

– Co ma pan na myśli? – Alicja ścisnęła nerwowo białą grzywę, którą wciąż trzymała w dłoni. Zwierzę stało spokojnie i zdawało się obserwować całą sytuację.

– Przykro mi, panienko. – Mężczyzna podniósł różdżkę i wycelował ją w dziewczynę. – _Obliviate._

 **KONIEC**

* * *

* Amos Diggory, Dirk Cresswell – pracownicy Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.


End file.
